Hoof Beets And Torn Fethers
by evil wolfie
Summary: Tohru finally meets the last two Sohma Zodiac members, uut what are they hidding?...Rated PG13 for A LOT of language--U.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this fic...maybe...but the other stuff belongs to the people who made Fruits Basket.

-------------------------------------------------

More of Them?!

Tohru stepped out of the green grocer and opened her umbrella. "It's a good thing I didn't ask Kyo to come, he would have been miserable!" she gave a small laugh and looked into the bag of vegetables. "I guess he'll be angry either way...eh heh..." fresh leeks stuck up from inside the bag.

"You know, you really shouldn't talk out loud..." Tohru spun around and gasped at the girl behind her. She was tall and had long, dark hair that caressed over her shoulders and deep brown eyes. She had on crimson leather over coat and white clothing underneath. "You're Tohru Honda, right?"

Tohru nodded and bowed. "Y-yes! Um...have I met you before?"

The girl smiled at her. 'they're right, she is a pushover!' "No, I'm Akina...Akina Sohma. I was wondering if you could show me to that bast-I mean Shigure's house?"

Tohru's eyes lit up and a huge smile spread across her face. "You're a Sohma?!?! Wow! I thought I had met almost everyone already! Are you a member of the Zodiac?!"

Akina smiled at the hyper/clueless girl and brushed the hair away from her face. "I'm the..." just as she was about to tell her, a large crashing mixed with an explosion in the background that made the two girls cringe. "Shit...he found me..." Akina said under her breath as she grabbed Tohru and ran into the closest ally for cover.

"What's happening?! Who found you?!"

Akina looked out at the now empty street and watched a small boy run past with amazing speed. "That's my brother, Tori. He's the rooster...woo, he's really pissed off this time..."

---

"Kyo? Where are you going?" Shigure looked up from his paper at the angry Kyo.

"Tohru hasn't come back, so I'm going to look for her...damn, I told her to bring someone with her...!" Kyo stormed out of the house to look for Tohru, who was currently hiding in the ally with Akina.

"What's got that stupid yelling about, now?" Yuki asked as he walked out of the kitchen.

"He's off to save Tohru from whatever she got herself into this time." Shigure smiled at the sound of Yuki sighing and pulling out his umbrella.

"I better go, too..."

---

"AKINAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!" The two girls, still sitting in the ally, listened to the shouts of the angry zodiac member.

"Maybe we could escape out of the other end of the ally..." Tohru said and pointed to the only exit. This seemed to be a new revelation to Akina, since she just noticed it.

"Why didn't you tell me there was a way out? Let's go before he notices..." Akina and Tohru walked out of the ally only for Akina to run smack into...

"Ow...what the hell! Watch where you're going-KYO!" Akina jumped behind Tohru and used her as a shield for a moment. "What are YOU doing here?!"

Kyo looked like he was about to punch something. "I SHOULD BE ASKING YOU THE SAME THING! HAND OVER TOHRU!"

Akina stood up and looked at Tohru, then back at Kyo. "Ohhhhhh! I get it! I get it! They said you were living with Shigure, but I didn't think this would ever happen!" (in the background: "AKINAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!")

Kyo gave her a confused look. "What the hell are you talking about...?" this only made the very odd look on her face widen.

"You liiiiiiike her!" **...Tee minis 10 seconds to liftoff... 10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1...liftoff! We have liftoff!**

"WHAAAAAT THE HELLL ARE YOU TALKING ABOOOOOUT YOU DAMNED MUUUULE?!?!?!?!?" Tohru winced as Akina's hand sqeezed for a moment, then lousened. She looked up at Akina, who was frozen.

"Who the **hell** do **you** think you're talking to...I'm going to kick you're sorry ass from here back to the main house and **make you ask for forgiveness**..." A hand grabbed Tohru from behind and pulled her away to safety.

Yuki sighed and took the grocery bags from her and started to walk back to the house. "I never thought Akina would be back from America so soon..."

Tohru looked at Yuki in amassment. "You mean she was overseas for a long time? Why was she over there?"

"She wanted to get away from Sohma house as soon as she could so she left right after she graduated." Yuki and Tohru stopped at the front door of Shigure's house. "But there are other reasons for her leaving."

---

About three hours had passed since Yuki rescued Tohru from Kyo and Akina. Now they were sitting in the living room of their house and waiting for them to get back. "umm...maybe we should go check on them...--U" Yuki put down his cup and looked at her.

"Knowing those two, they'll be back any minute holding each other up. Just as he finished his sentence, the door slid open and Akina and Kyo were leaning on each other and walking sticks for support. They both had scratches and bruises all over them and looked about ready to die. "...Nice timing..."

"Need...water...bandages...call...Hatori..."

-------------------------------------------------------

DONE . !!! Hope y'all like it! It took a looooooong time trying to get the story right, so ENJOY IT! Next chappy should be up soon! RR plz....


End file.
